


I Want You Close to Me

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spoilers, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “I know who I am and what I have to do. But right now, I'm just Noct, not the King of Lucis.”





	I Want You Close to Me

Prompto had to blink and rub his eyes, as he couldn’t believe who had just stepped out of the truck Talcott had driven into Hammerhead.

“Hey.” The simple greeting was fitting of the man standing before Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto.

“Noct, it’s you! It’s really you!”

Familiar eyes shone underneath the unfamiliar, unkempt hair. “Is it? I hadn’t realized.”

*****

“He seems fit as a fiddle,” Ignis said to his two most trusted comrades, after Noctis turned in for the night.

“Looks that way.” Gladio nodded. “Gotta keep an eye on him, though. We’ve yet to see how he fares in combat now.”

“Agreed. You’ve also mentioned him looking a little thin.” The advisor added, a frown visible between his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” The Shield, too, frowned upon the admission.

“The resources are scarce, but I’ll see what I can do nutrition-wise.”

“Good to hear. Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto said in the cheeriest voice he could let out.

“Not at all.”

“But still,” Prompto fidgeted as he asked the two men, “is there something -- anything -- I can do?”

Gladio smiled at the blonde and tried to come up with an answer. “Prompto, you’ve already been doing things only you can do.”

“Gladio’s right,” Ignis chimed in. “After all, Noct _chose_ to be your friend.”

“...Okay.”

*****

Prompto stood at the door to the room Noctis was sleeping in, though the gunner had no idea why he had decided to go there. He wanted to take a look inside and see how Noct was doing; however, at the same time, he didn’t want to disturb the king, who had just returned from the Crystal. The Chosen King had no time to dawdle, and as his retainer, Prompto had to ensure his safety and well-being…

“Who’s there?”

“Sorry, Noct. I…”

“...Prompto?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I’ll be going, then.”

“Hey, Prompto. If it’s alright with you…”

“What is it?”

“Can you come in and talk to me for a sec?”

Prompto couldn’t say no to the person he had waited a decade for. He carefully turned the doorknob in order not to bother his friend any more than he already had.

Noctis was sitting up, on the bed, but the bedhead indicated that he had been lying down before noticing Prompto’s presence outside. “Hey, welcome to the king’s chamber.”

Biting his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud, Prompto simply waved a hand at his friend.

The master of the chamber grinned. “What brings you here, Prompto?”

“Uh… I wanted to see how you were doing. Y’know, in case you needed something.”

“So kind.”

“Just doing my job.”

Noctis grimaced at the remark. “Your _job_ , huh?”

“Noct…”

“I know who I am and what I have to do. But,” the dark-haired man gazed at Prompto before he went on, “right now, I'm just Noct, not the King of Lucis.”

The blonde hung his head when he heard his friend.

“Prompto, do me a favor.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Please… Just be Prompto tonight. Not a Crownsguard, not a Kingsglaive -- and certainly not my retainer.”

“Sure, but… Why?”

“Because I missed you.”

Prompto’s breath hitched at the declaration. “Noct… Everyone missed you. The guys. Iris. Talcott. The Marshal. The old man Cid. The list goes on.”

“Yeah? I missed them all, and I’ll always be thankful for everything they've done for me. But what I meant to say is that I missed _you_ , Prompto Argentum.”

Noctis’ confession had. rendered Prompto speechless. The king, who was but a man before someone precious to him, smiled at the blonde and stretched an arm out, urging Prompto to come closer.

Prompto stared at the hand, then at Noctis’ face, not taking a single step closer to the man waiting for him. He didn’t know what to do: he knew, of course, that he could follow the king’s order as a servant to the Crown, but it was precisely what Noctis had told him _not_ to do.

The hesitation must have been apparent, as Noctis wasn't smiling anymore though he kept looking at Prompto, one arm still stretched to the other man. “Well… You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Noctis then retracted his arm and pulled the blanket up, nearly to his chin. “It’s just that… you know…”

Thick silence filled the room while Noctis struggled with his words and Prompto stood near the door.

“Damnit, how can I…”

“Noct, you don’t have to explain anything.”

“But I must!” Noctis shouted, startling Prompto, who had tried to calm his friend down. “If I don’t tell you now, I won’t ever… You’ll never… Because I…” Noctis’ voice cracked, as he started sentences he couldn’t finish.

Prompto knew why. “Noct, you’re so brave, man.” Forcing his lips to form a smile, Prompto continued. “You’re stepping into a territory where I can’t follow you.” He felt his eyes getting moist, but tried to keep his gaze steady. “But I’ll be at your side as long as I can, okay?”

“Yeah.” Noctis nodded, holding onto the blanket. “Thanks, Prompto.”

“Not a problem, buddy.” The gunner strained to maintain his smile, but found it difficult to push down the tears welling up in his eyes. “Nothing compared to what you’ve done and will do, though.”

“Don’t be like that. Don’t put yourself down.” Noctis pleaded as he pulled down the blanket and opened his arms. “There’s no one like you in my life.”

Prompto immediately threw himself into the arms, which then wrapped him in a gentle embrace. Having spent ten years apart, the two of them revelled in each other’s warmth. At the moment, they weren’t the Chosen King and his faithful Glaive: they were Noctis and Prompto, who wanted to hold onto each other and never let go.

When Prompto raised his head, he felt a warm hand touch his cheek, and was conscious of Noctis’ intense gaze.

“Don’t leave me, Prompto. Stay with me tonight.”

Prompto could only nod in response.

Not counting the ten years of darkness, the two had stayed close together since high school, through thick and thin. It never bothered them that one of them was a prince while the other was a commoner of little-known origins. In fact, the positions had motivated them to keep up with their trainings -- Noctis to be a king Prompto would be proud of, Prompto to be able to help and protect the one who willingly stood by him. 

"I should have told you something sooner," Noctis said as he pulled Prompto into the bed. "Didn't know I'd be gone like that."

Prompto took his shoes off as quickly as he could and tossed them away, not caring where they went. Free of the footwear, he crawled under the blanket for a more direct contact. "I'm here now."

The gentle whisper had Noctis shiver with joy -- the kind had imagined, but never experienced, for years. While the blanket was no longer an obstacle standing in between, Noctis felt he still wasn't so close to Prompto as he wanted. He lowered a hand until it reached the hem of Prompto's shirt. He took a deep breath and slipped it beneath the shirt.

"Ah…" Prompto shivered at the contact. "It's cold."

"Help me warm it up, then."

Prompto smiled at the demand. "Is that an order, Your Majesty?"

Noctis shook his head and pulled himself away from Prompto. "Told you I'm not the king tonight."

"Okay, Noct. What do you want?"

Without a word, Noctis placed a hand on the back of Prompto's head and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Condemned-Snek made [a kickass fanart](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/172237319269/dinner-is-served-eat-up-kind-of-nsfw-but-heres) of this half-assed fanfic. Thanks, buddy! <3
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
